Shiverchill Mountains
Shiverchill Mountains is located on the left side of the map, and looks like a giant blue mountain. Ice element pets are found there. To complete this area you must defeat the Ice Wyrm twice and collect all four power crystals to light the furnaces. On your adventure, Bok will teach you new spells and give you new spells and items on your adventure. Also, you have to fight the Ice Worm at least once before you can light up all the furnaces. Appearance The area from the map appears to be from an alpine region completely bare of vegetation and full of steep cliffs and snow. The overworld area actually has caves, trees, outer areas, furniture, statues, castle walls, and more. Crystals of many different colors dot the area as though the entire mine ran on quartz. The battling area can either look like a snowy clearing bordered with ledges, snow-capped trees, and rainbow quartz crystals. Inside of the caverns, battles look to be inside of a crystal cave. In-Game Description "Bok is in need of a wizard just like you! Learn ice spells and defeat a powerful boss!" Master Wizard Bok is guide of Shiverchill Mountains. He gifts you ice spells upon completing his quests. He uses improper grammar, talks in third person and resembles a yeti with a purple owl nesting on his head, known as Slip. After completing all of your quests, he will gift you the Shiverchill Gem. Bosses and Their Elements The boss of this area is the Ice Wyrm. He is a worm made of ice who uses the Ice element. Unlike other bosses, you will encounter him multiple times within the game. Merchant Items Here is a complete list of obtainable items in Shiverchill Mountains's Snowday Sales. However, house items/furniture will not be included: Relics Obtained Here * Basic Ice Relic (for Icicle Shard) * Strong Ice Relic (for Chill Out) * Powerful Ice Relic (for Snowling Ball) Pets These pets can be found here: * Rascal * Ice Neek * Cloaker * Arcticlaw * Squally * Battaram Sides on battles only: * Shade * Hob * Scally Some pets that used to be obtainable by rescuing but no longer are able to be encountered are: * Shivertusk * Dreamlet Nicknames Here are some nicknames available from Shiverchill Mountains that aren't member-only: * Chill (firstname) * Mountaineer (firstname) Here are the member-locked nicknames available in Shiverchill Mountains: * (firstname) the Snowman * (firstname) the Cool * Frostbringer (firstname) Trivia * The original Prodigy had always had Bok as the master wizard of Shiverchill Mountains. This is probably due to Prodigy having less of a chance to change as the ice element and every ice affinity was implemented into the game later than the rest. * The Ice Wyrm, a boss that had one reboot to its appearance already, had originally not been the boss of Shiverchill Mountains. An old boss, Muffins, was an armored giant polar bear, was Bok's enemy. Navigation Category:Areas Category:Article Stub Category:Ice